Troublemaker
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: -Jamily. Dia pembuat onar. Dia selalu membuat Lily marah. Tapi, dia juga yang membuat Lily bis melupakan si lelaki suram itu. Rnr yubh?:3


**A/N: **Meuhahahaha, ketemu lagi sama Author Gaje ini. Sungguh nista, udah berapa kali saya publish karya disini? Abis hiatus muncul publishan seabrek, dan saya agak malu m(_ _)m dan ini baru setengah folder, loh #egile. Rencanya mau publish HarMione sama SBRL yang udah dibuat tapi YA RABBANAAA emang pada ga bosen ngeliat saya disini? Orz, ini kenapa jadi ajang curhat begini? TAT yasudahlah, baca Jamily buatan saya dan review yaa;)

.

.

**Troublemaker © Beatrixmalf**

**Pair: James S. P. x Lily E.**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Hurt-Comfort.**

**Dislaimer: **Purely own by J.K. Rowling.

_For DFP Romance _

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, Typo(s), alur cepat, and another unperfectness.

.

.

"Lily!" Seruan itu menyentaknya. Guncangan tangan seorang gadis bersurai raven menelusup di balik kelambunya panik, kentara sekali sang pemilik tangan sedang tidak sabar. "Lils! Bangun!"

Beberapa helai rambut merah gelap menyembul dari balik kelambu, lalu manik emerald terlihat dari balik kelopaknya. Manik itu bergulir ke jam weker, lalu melihat jarum yang berdetik perlahan.

06.15. "Apasih, Alice? Apa kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?"

Seruan kemarahan bernada mengantuk muncul. Lily Evans bangkit dari tidurnya, sisa-sisa dunia mimpi masih melekat di penampilannya. Alice, gadis berambut raven yang duduk di depannya, menatap cemas Lily, menghiraukan kemarahan gadis itu.

"Justru itu, Lily," Alice berkata jengkel. "Dari tadi kami tidak bisa tidur, karena sesuatu sedang berlangsung di luar sana, dan menimbulkan keributan!"

Lily menatapnya jengkel. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kalau kau memang terganggu dan tidak bisa tidur karena keributan itu—jangan ganggu tidur orang lain, dong, Alice—kau tahu aku mengerjakan tugas sampai larut tadi malam," Lily mengerang, kembali menelusup ke balik kelambunya.

Dengan paksa Alice menarik gaun malam Lily lagi. "LILY! Apa kau tidak bisa menangkap maksudku? Maksudku, coba lihat kamar ini! Mary, aku, dan Stella tidak bisa tidur dari tadi, dan mungkin jika kau pergi ke kamar gadis lain—kau bisa menemukan tak satupun dari kami bisa tidur!"

Lily mengedarkan pandangannya. Benar saja. Marry McDonald dan Stella Macbeth telah terbangun, dan sedang menatapnya cemas dan—berharap.

"Lalu apa hubungannya? Aku tetap tidak bisa menangkap maksudmu!" Lily berkata sebal.

Alice memejamkan matanya. "Coba dengar baik-baik, Lils. Pasang telingamu. Apa yang tepatnya kau dengar—diluar sana?"

Lily mendengus tak sabar. Sesaat hening, tak satupun dari mereka mengeluarkan suara, sampai—

_Lily sayang,_

_Kerinduan ini begitu meradang,_

_Sampai keributan yang kutimbulkan tidak sepadan,_

_Dan bangunlah dari mimpi yang melenakan,_

_Kalau kau tidak mau dimusuhi teman sekawan,_

_Mari keluar dan ayo pergi kencan!_

Sebuah puisi yang didendangkan seorang lelaki bergema. Suara itu keras dan familier—Lily sampai melongo karena heran, mengapa dirinya tidak terbangun oleh suara yang mengguncangkan telinga itu?

"Kau itu kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati, Lily," Mary berujar sungguh-sungguh dari seberang ruangan. "Dan kami minta maaf karena mengganggu tidurmu—tapi tak satupun murid Gryffindor yang bisa tidur sejak keributan itu berlangsung dari sejam yang lalu."

Stella membuka mulutnya. "Kami mohon, Lils, kau setidaknya bisa membungkam pemuda itu, hanya kau."

"Dan jangan bilang kau tidak tahu siapa yang medendangkan puisi itu," bantah Alice tajam ketika ia melihat Lily hendak membantah. "Kau pasti tahu."

Lily menatap kawan-kawannya sesaat. Raut bingungnya perlahan berubah menjadi geram, dan gadis itu meniup rambut merahnya ke belakang. Seraya menelusupkan kakinya ke sandal kamar, Lily mengambil tongkat sihirnya.

"Baik," Lily berkata penuh tekad. "Kali ini tak ada toleransi untuk James Potter."

.o0o.

"Prongs, menyerah saja," Pemuda berumur sekitar 16 tahunan menatap kakinya yang berselonjor malas. "Permainanmu menyebalkan, tahu?"

Pemuda itu Sirius Black. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam ikal sebahu, rahang yang keras dan tegas, dan mata yang bersinar jahil dan cerdas.

"Kau tahu Lily seperti apa, James, lagipula ini juga masih terlampau pagi, seharusnya kita tetap berada di kasur," pemuda lain yang menopang dagunya turut berkata. Ia Remus Lupin, Sang Teladan dengan rambut coklat gelap.

"Oh, tutup mulut," James, yang tertampan di antara ketiga temannya—_The Marauders—_mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar, lalu melambaikan tongkatnya lagi. "Bersiaplah untuk puisi ke dua puluh lima!"

Remus, Sirius, dan Peter mengerang. Kalau sudah tentang _mendapatkan Lily Evans, _James bisa menjadi manusia barbar gila.

Walaupun dia memang manusia barbar.

_Lily tercinta,_

_Kau sungguh tega,_

_Membiarkanku terperangkap oleh dahaga,_

_Terkungkung panasnya rasa cinta_

_Dan—_

"Lily!" James melambai penuh semangat, tubuhnya yang sudah dibalut jubah necis yang agak formal berdiri dengan tegap. "Akhirnya kau datang!"

Lily, kebalikannya—masih memakai gaun tidur berwarna peach dengan rambut gelapnya yang berantakan, menatap James penuh kebencian.

"POTTER!" serunya marah. Perlahan-lahan, Marauders yang lain beringsut ke belakang, memanjat tangga lingkar tanpa suara—tak ingin mendengar amukan sang singa betina. "BISA JELASKAN APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?"

Murid-murid berdatangan, menonton mereka dari bordes yang melingkar di atas Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor yang berbentuk oval*

"Tentu saja bisa, Sayang," timpal James seenak jidat. "Kau kan punya janji kencan hari ini denganku, bukan begitu?"

"Apa!" Lily berseru marah.

James menggoyangkan jarinya. "Jangan berpura-pura lupa, Lils. Aku menang dalam Challenge kemarin, dan kau harus melakukan Challenge yang kuajukan kepadamu!"

"Hah?" Saking terkejutnya, Lily sampai lupa untuk berekspresi marah. "Challenge yang mana? Challenge apa?"

"Challenge besar-besaran di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor pada Pesta Ulang Tahunku," jelas James tak sabar. "Masa kau lupa?"

Lily memutar otaknya. Kenangan itu berputar samar—dan yang hanya Lily ingat hanyalah hiruk pikuk pesta, dan…

Firewhiskey yang begitu memabukkan, dan dirinya yang setengah sadar akibat minuman itu.

Rona merambati wajahnya dengan cepat. "A—aku…" Lily tak sanggup mengeluarkan suaranya. "Potter, itu tak masuk hitungan!"

"Kenapa?" James memasang wajah polos, entah bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

Lily mengedarkan pandangannya ke kerumunan anak-anak yang memadati bordes dari lantai pertama sampai lantai teratas. Bahaya kalau reputasinya sampai jatuh disini. Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan dan berbisik, "Waktu itu aku sedang mabuk."

Pupil James melebar, dan ia melebarkan seringaian menyebalkannya. "Lalu? Itu tidak melanggar kesepakatan kita, kan?"

"Tentu saja melanggar!" Lily memekik frustasi. "Hal tersebut disepakati di luar kewarasanku!"

"Hm.. begitu, ya. Tetapi tetap saja. Perjanjian adalah perjanjian."

"AKU. TETAP. TAK MAU!"

"Jadi begitu," James ber-smirk ria. "Kau lebih suka untuk—" James terdiam sebentar, sambil mengusap dagunya. "Dimusuhi seluruh angkatan dan kehilangan Smoochie daripada berkencan denganku?"

Sesaat hening. Lily tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, saking takjubnya dengan kelancangan pemuda yang berdiri percaya diri di depannya.

"Kau bercanda," Lily tertawa tak percaya. "Smoochie** masih aman di kandangnya di kamarku, Potter."

"Oh ya?" James memasang wajah kaget yang sangat terguncang. "Lalu apa kau bisa menjelaskan, Sayang, apa yang ada di tanganku sekarang?"

Hening lagi. Lily menatap kaget kandang Smoochie, kucing salju kesayangannya, telah mendarat sempurna di lengan James yang berotot secara tiba-tiba.

Mantra Pemanggil. "Argh!"

James tersenyum gembira. "Jadi kau setuju?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Lily hanya mendelik judes. James tertawa semangat, tanpa menghiraukan empat sudut siku-siku di pelipis Lily.

"Dengar, semuanya!" James berkata menggelegar, suaranya dikeraskan secara sihir. "Lily Evans akan berkencan denganku… dan kalian bisa tidur lagi sekarang!"

Tepuk tangan dan siulan membahana. Remus, Sirius dan Peter yang memang sudah dibayar oleh James, menebarkan confetti dan pita-pita dari bordes-bordes di atas. Lily hanya menatap penuh cela.

Yah—ada resikonya, jika kau dicintai oleh Sang Pembuat Onar.

.o0o.

"Wow, kau cantik!" James berkata takjub, ketika Lily menghampirinya dengan gaun formal dan indah berwarna kuning pucat, tampak kontras dengan rambut merahnya. Sebuah bolero putih membalut lengannya sederhana.

"Jangan berlebihan," Lily mendengus, walaupun rona merah merambati wajahnya. "Aku sungguh berharap kencan menyebalkan ini cepat selesai."

James berdehem, tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Lily. "Ah, aku malah berharap kebalikannya," katanya riang, lalu menawarkan lengannya.

Lily menatap lengannya seakan itu tentakel gurita yang menjijikan.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu adat kencan, Lily," James berkata masih dengan nada riang—namun agak tajam kali ini. "Dan Smoochie masih ada dalam kamarku, loh," tambahnya.

Lily bergidik, lalu membelitkan lengannya di lengan James. Darah kembali naik ke pipinya yang berwarna pucat. Tunggu—mengapa dia jadi seperti perempuan kasmaran yang benar-benar akan pergi kencan?

Mereka mulai berjalan dalam diam, melewati Aula Depan, Stone Circle, lalu melewati Gerbang Hogwarts yang dihiasi patung babi bersayap.

James berdeham lagi. "Jadi, mari kita mulai kencan ini dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan sederhana. Nanti, kau bisa bertanya kepadaku juga."

Lily hendak membantah, tetapi mungkin ia harus menghemat amarahnya untuk nanti—jika James berbuat onar lagi. Alih-alih, ia hanya mendesah. "Baiklah."

"Oke, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Coklat gelap dan hijau muda."

"Makanan Sihir kesukaanmu?"

"Kacang-Segala-Rasa Bertie Bott Rasa Maple."

"Buku kesukaanmu?"

Lily berpikir sebentar. "To Kill The Mockingbird, Little Woman, semua karya Shakespeare, dan Wuthering Heights."

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu berlanjut sampai jalan berbatu Hogsmeade terbentang di hadapan mereka. Sejenak, interogasi James terhenti. Ia menatap gadis yang berdiri gelisah di sampingnya.

"Kau mau makan dimana?"

"Dimana saja," Lily berkata cepat. "Asal jangan di _Puddifoot's_. Tempat itu norak, penuh nuansa merah muda, dan yah… kau tahu sendiri."

"Okeee—bagaimana kalau _Three Broomstick_?"

"Itu lebih baik," putus Lily, dan mereka kembali berjalan beriringan.

.o0o.

Lily menatap keluar jalanan Hogsmeade yang sepi, hari ini memang bukan Kunjungan Rutin Hogsmeade yang biasa diselenggarakan Hogwarts seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan kencan—seperti dirinya, walaupun dalam konteks lain.

Gadis itu kembali menghela napas. Ia, lagi-lagi—memikirkan Severus Snape. Mantan Sahabat, oh, bukan—tepatnya mantan orang yang pernah disayangi.

Pemuda itu memang sering muncul di pikirannya di saat-saat yang tidak tepat.

"Nih, Lils," James telah kembali, membawa segelas Butterbeer dan Gillywater Ceri di kedua tangannya. Lily cepat-cepat mengambil Butterbeernya, dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Rasa hangat yang menyenangkan langsung mengaliri tenggorokannya, dan lamat-lamat rasa sesak yang dirasa olehnya menguap.

"Oke," Lily membuka mulutnya, dan James cepat-cepat menelan Gillywater yang masih berada di mulutnya. "Jadi kau telah bertanya hal-hal tidak penting kepadaku, dan kini giliranku untuk bertanya-tanya tentang hal tidak penting kepadamu."

James membuka topi-nya dengan laga sok penting. "Suatu Kehormatan, Young Lady," katanya lambat-lambat.

Lily mendengus dan memutar bola matanya. "Oke, pertanyaan sederhana. Kenapa kau menamai kelompokmu—Err, _The Marauders_?"

"Karena kami terobsesi untuk menjadi Perompak. Begitu Berjaya dan bebas, agung dan kreatif—serta cerdik dan lincah."

Lily mengangkat alisnya. "Warna kesukaanmu?"

Sejenak, manik coklat James beralih ke manik emerald Lily, dan menatapnya dalam. Lily bergerak gelisah. "Emerald dan Amethyst."

Mengabaikan wajahnya yang agak panas, Lily bertanya lagi. "Apa hal yang paling memalukan dari dirimu?"

James membelalakkan matanya. "Hei, itu pertanyaan yang buruk!"

"Ingat pertanyaan ke-20 yang kau ajukan tadi?" tanya Lily mengancam. Siapa bilang dirinya tidak bisa bertingkah menyeramkan? "Jawab!"

James mengkerut. "Aku biasa memakai celana dalam berhari-hari, dan… aku pernah buang air di celana saat pesta ulang-tahunku yang ke 10."

Lily terdiam, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

James merona merah padam, lalu mengeluarkan suara kecil. "Demi Kancut Merlin."

Lily tertawa selama beberapa saat, lalu menghapus setetes air mata yang keluar dari maniknya. "Oke, oke, baik. Tenang—aku takkan membocorkannya. Pertanyaan selanjutnya; kau takut dengan apa?"

James merenggut. "Kau mau menjatuhkan reputasiku, ya Lils?"

"Jawab saja," kata Lily, matanya berkilat lagi.

"Well—aku takut bunyi pintu berayun di malam hari, takut kepada kemarahan Ibuku, dan takut kepada… mu."

Lily melongo, lalu nyengir. "Oke, itu baru jawaban bagus! Lalu, siapa orang yang paling ingin kau temui?"

"Orangtuamu," jawab James santai. Lily kembali merona lagi, lalu melempar potongan kertas yang berada di dekatnya ke arah James, dan pemuda itu berkelit, lalu terkekeh.

Mau tak mau Lily tersenyum. Kencan ini tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan—

"_Itu salahmu juga, Lils, sebenarnya. Kau tidak mau mencoba kesempatan yang James Potter tawarkan kepadamu."_

Omongan Mary kembali membahana di otak Lily. Lily dengan jengkel menghapus suara Mary dari kepalanya, dan mengerling jalanan di luar sesaat.

Sesosok pemuda berambut klimis menatap dirinya dan James penuh kebencian dari seberang jalan. Senyuman Lily memudar, lalu ia memfokuskan matanya ke seberang jalan. Sosok itu… familier!

Lily terperangah.

Tak salah lagi—itu Severus Snape. Menatap penuh kebencian, dan segera berlalu begitu melihat Lily berdiri.

"Lily?" James bertanya heran, ketika ia melihat Lily telah berdiri dengan panik.

Tapi Lily telah berlari ke luar, ke jalan berbatu Hogsmeade.

.o0o.

Sosok itu raib dari pandangannya. Mengikuti insting, Lily berbelok ke suatu tikungan, tetap mengacuhkan derap langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"Severus!"

Sia-sia saja. Walaupun lelaki itu mendengarnya; toh ia tak akan berhenti. Lily yakin itu, tetapi dia tetap pantang menyerah.

Memang tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaannya belum berubah. Masih ada sebersit rasa sayang, walaupun—yah, walaupun… sudah berkurang.

Buntu. Dan di sanalah, di sudut—Severus Snape terpojok, jubah hitamnya tampak lusuh, dan sekilas ia seperti kucing hitam yang nampak tertangkap basah.

"Sev?" Lily berhenti, terengah-engah, dan menyadari bahwa derap langkah kaki yang mengejarnya telah raib. Mungkin James kehilangan jejaknya.

"Untuk apa mengejarku?"

Kentara sekali suara itu berubah, lebih dewasa—tetapi tetap suara Sev. Mungkin dua tahun sudah terlewati, tapi Lily dengan yakin masih bisa memastikan itu suara Sev yang dahulu dicintainya—

Tidak, ralat, sekarang ia juga masih… mencintai Severus.

Suara itu getir. "A—aku… aku mau minta maaf."

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" Severus tertawa pahit, tanpa keriangan. Lily menyadari dengan getir, ia masih bisa memerhatikan detil-detil penampilan Severus—di luar kesadarannya. Ia lebih jangkung sekarang.

Alih-alih menjawab, karena memang Lily tak punya jawaban—ia beringsut mendekati Severus. Hanya untuk melepas kerinduannya, seakan ia ingin memastikan ini bukan mimpi.

"Menjauh dariku, Darah Lumpur-Kotor," desisnya, dan Lily membeku.

Déjà vu. Tapi ini jauh lebih buruk. Tak ada kemarahan; tak ada rasa pengkhianatan, tetapi seperti sesuatu dalam dirinya hancur—

Severus benar-benar membenci dirinya.

"Dan bergembiralah dengan Potter keparat itu, aku tak sadar kau telah berubah menjadi wanita penggoda," semburnya pedas.

Runtuh sudah. Lily merasakan butir-butir air mata menuruni wajahnya, membilas pipi pucatnya. Nun jauh di sana, guntur menggelegar.

"Lily!" seruan terdengar dari belakangnya, dan James dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah lega menghampirinya, tetapi langsung terhenti begitu melihat Snape berdiri disana. Wajahnya berubah keruh.

"KAU!"

Namun terlambat, Severus Snape raib dengan seringaian—disertai dengan suara 'tar' keras, bersamaan dengan tetesan pertama hujan yang turun.

"Bajingan pengecut!" serunya marah, lalu James menghampiri Lily yang terduduk di tanah dengan telapak tangan di wajahnya. "Lily? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak, ia tidak baik-baik saja. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Lily berubah menjadi isakan. James; sebagai lelaki yang tentu panik karena seorang perempuan menangis di dekatnya, buru-buru menghampiri Lily dan mensejajarkan posisi mereka. Tetes hujan berubah menjadi guyuran; gang itu dipenuhi oleh air.

"Lily, kau baik-baik saja?" suara James terdengar cemas, dan ia sadar ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak perlu. "Disini hujan, Lils, kau bisa sakit."

Tak ada jawaban. Tangan Lily masih menempel erat di wajahnya, kentara sekali ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

James meneguk ludahnya susah payah, lalu membuka mantel terluarnya yang terbuat dari kulit. Air meluncur perlahan dari sana. Seraya mendekatinya, pemuda itu menyelubungkan mantel itu di sekeliling Lily.

"_Finite_ _Totallum_," gumam James, dan selubung sihir segera menyelubungi mereka dari derasnya hujan. Air dingin yang sempat mengguyur badannya tanpa mantel itu kini menelusup ke tulang belakang, dan mau tak mau James agak menggigil.

Oh—Lily tahu semua itu, adegan yang terjadi di sampingnya, hujan yang mengguyur, kepergian Severus serta gigilan James, namun ia terlalu egois untuk peduli. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun menahan ini sendirian, dan ia berhak untuk menangis sekarang, bukan?

"Jadi jelaskan padaku, Lily," suara James terdengar heran, penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

Senyap sesaat. Percikan hujan masih terdengar di sekeliling mereka. Lily, mendelik sesaat dari tangan yang menutup wajahnya, berkata parau. "Sudah jelas, kan? Kau bisa menebaknya."

Lalu wajah itu kembali lenyap di balik tangannya. James berpikir keras. Ia benar-benar tidak mengetahui mengapa Lily menangis hanya karena si klimis itu.

"Coba kutebak," ujar James. Lily menghembuskan napas di balik tangannya, merutuk bahwa James bukanlah orang yang peka. Mengapa di saat begini ia malah main tebak-tebakan? "Kau menangis karena—dia meninggalkanmu?"

Lily menggeleng. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya sekarang, tapi gadis itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab di balik rambut merahnya.

"Karena dia mengganggu kencan kita?" tanya James lagi. Lily mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab, kentara sekali sebal atas jawaban James yang _ngarep banget. _Tetapi jika kau perhatikan, ada setitik binar kegelian di manik emeraldnya.

"Jangan melawak di saat yang seperti ini, James," desahnya. _James_, bukan Potter.

James nyaris melambung menyadari hal kecil tersebut, tetapi sebuah ilham yang melewati pikirannya mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia tahu kenapa Lily menangis.

"Jangan bilang, Lily," James mengerang. "Kau masih mencintai Snivellus?"

Lily tersentak. Ia sudah tahu ia masih mencintai Sev, tetapi apabila perasaanya diucapkan lantang orang lain, rasanya…

"Sayangnya ya," Lily menengadah ke langit yang mulai gelap, sore hari mulai larut. "Setidaknya itulah yang kukira."

Sunyi lagi. Lily tahu ini salah—memberitahukan perasaannya kepada James yang notabene 'Musuh Besar Snivellus', ditambah lagi ini kencan mereka. Secara teknis.

"Coba beritahu aku, Lily," gumam lirih terdengar dari samping bahunya. Lily melirik James takut. "Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa menyukaiku? Apa yang menyebabkan dirimu membenciku daripada—dia?"

Lily terperangah. "Aku tak membencimu!"

"Oh, ya?" James menatapnya tenang. "Apa tabiatmu yang selalu menganggapku sebagai wabah penyakit lepra bisa mendukung pernyataanmu sekarang?"

Lily bergidik. James bisa menjadi sangat menyeramkan… terkadang. "Karena," Lily menghela napas. Lebih baik mengeluarkan semuanya. Biar saja ia dibenci semua orang, toh ia sama saja. "Kau selalu menggangguku. Severus menjauhiku, yah, meskipun itu bukan salahmu—tetapi ia menjauh dan benci padaku karena _cemburu _padamu. Dan baiklah, aku bisa menerima dengan baik jika kau melakukan itu semua karena serius mencintaiku—"

"Sebentar, Lil—" James hendak memotong, tapi Lily tak memedulikan.

"Tapi kau membuatnya sulit, karena aku tahu kau sebenarnya hanya ingin mendapatkanku karena aku sulit ditaklukan—"

"Lily—" potong James lagi, tapi Lily tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Dan aku tahu kau tidak serius mencintaiku, itu—"

"LILY EVANS!" seru James frustasi, wajahnya merah padam. Lily terloncat kaget, lalu memandang James.

"Eh? A—Apa?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" James memejamkan matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat jengkel dan gemas.

James membuka kedua bola matanya yang hazel hangat, menatap jauh ke dalam mata Lily, sampai gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. "Bagian mana yang membuatmu berpikir, aku tidak benar-benar mencintaimu, Lily? Bukankah apa yang kulakukan selama ini sudah jelas?"

Lily tercekat. Ia benar-benar bingung, serta frustasi. Belum semenit yang lalu ia bergolak dengan hatinya tentang perasaannya karena Severus, sekarang hatinya kembali bergolak karena James.

"Coba kau pikirkan," kata James lagi saat tak ada tanggapan dari Lily. "Mengapa selama empat tahun terakhir ini aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan perempuan lain? Mengapa aku selalu mengganggumu, mengapa aku mengutuk Snivellus karena dia mengataimu Kau-Tahu-Apa? Mengapa pagi ini aku rela bangun pukul tiga, hanya untuk pergi kencan denganmu? Mengapa Patronus-ku mirip denganmu? Apa kau bisa menjawabnya? Cobalah lihat diriku lebih jauh, Lily," bisik James lirih, dan sesuatu dalam diri Lily menusuk hatinya.

Maka Lily menoleh perlahan, memandang sosok kuyup di sampingnya. Bahkan James tidak berusaha untuk mengeringkan diri dengan tongkatnya. Bagaimana rambutnya yang coklat gelap menempel di dahinya yang pucat, bibirnya yang membiru dan bergetar karena kedinginan, gigilan yang muncul karena jubah miliknya—telah disampirkan di tubuh Lily, dan…

Yang paling penting. James menghiburnya dengan caranya sendiri, sejak Severus tadi meninggalkannya. Dan dia tidak marah sama sekali, mengingat Lily telah mengkhianati—bahkan lebih buruk daripada itu—menghancurkan kencan mereka.

"Tapi, taka pa-apa, Lil," James tertawa getir—menyakitkan setelah mendengarnya begitu riang selama ini. "Aku rela jika kau mencintai Snivellus itu, asal kau bahagia. Walaupun kebencianku tak tertandingi."

Lalu pemuda itu tersenyum miring—dan mengacak rambut Lily yang mulai mengering. Lily tak menyadari, hujan pun mulai menghentikan rintiknya.

"Simpan jaket itu. Kau bisa pulang sendiri ke Hogwarts, kan? Masih ada yang, err—harus kukerjakan," James tersenyum agak paksa, dan sesuatu dalam diri Lily menyuruhnya untuk mencegah James. "Dan kau tak usah khawatir, Lily, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Gelombang rasa bersalah menerpa hati kecil Lily.

James mulai berdiri, tetapi suara Lily masih raib. Kemana perginya suara itu ketika Lily membutuhkannya?

Dan bahu James agak melorot ketika pemuda itu menyadari Lily sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengejarnya. Lenyap sudah harapannya.

"J—james…" Lily berhasil mengeluarkan suara tercekiknya, tetapi jarak James untuk mendengar suaranya terlalu jauh.

_Berusahalah sedikit, Lily. _Suara itu bergema dalam otaknya. _Kejar dia! Kau tak mau kehilangan dia, satu-satunya harapanmu, kan?_

Dan Lily membulatkan tekadnya, tanpa menghiraukan nyeri di kakinya tadi—lalu mengejar James. Bunyi kecipakan bergema dalam gang itu.

James menoleh dalam gerakan lambat, tetapi Lily telah melingkarkan lengan putihnya ke pinggang James. Sial, air mata itu mengalir lagi.

"L—Lily..?" James berkata kaget, membeku dalam posisinya.

"Ma—a," suara Lily teredam dalam wajahnya yang dibenamkan di punggung James. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

Lily terdiam sejenak. "Karena… karena—menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan kepadaku. Aku hanya ingin… memintamu untuk menungguku."

Lily merasakan James membenahi posisinya, dan gadis itu melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menunduk. Ia merasa bodoh; sangat bodoh. Mungkin sudah terlambat untuk meminta James berada di sisinya.

James mendesah. "Lily, kalau berbicara dengan orang tatap mukanya, dong," Lily mendongak takut-takut, ngeri terjerumus dalam mata coklat James yang hangat.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, James menarik Lily dalam pelukannya. Erat, dan Lily—yang merasa otaknya agak berpikir lambat, merasakan kehangatan menembus dirinya. Hatinya seakan utuh lagi, dan jantungnya mulai berdebar keras.

Lalu suara James menelusup telinganya. "Sampai kapanpun, aku juga pasti akan menunggumu, Lils—karena aku… mencintaimu."

Lily terdiam, tapi tak ada yang dapat membohongi hatinya.

Ia, Lily Evans, sepertinya akan mulai belajar untuk mencintai James Potter.

"_Jadi, besok aku bisa mengumumkannya ke seluruh sekolah, kan?"_

"_Hah? Mengumumkan apa?"_

"_Tentu saja, kabar gembira tentang kita."_

"_Aduh, James!"_

"_Lho, bagus, kan Lils? Mungkin mengumumkannya di Meja Guru di Aula Besar adalah ide yang lumayan bagus…"_

"_James."_

"_Atau pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam dengan makanan langsung dari Hogsmeade…"_

"_James!"_

"_Ah, belum cukup? Kalau begitu menginap ekstra di Shriecking Shack, hanya untukmu dan untukku, berdua saja?"_

"_James Potter, aku bersumpah akan memantraimu jika kau bercanda terus!"_

*Fin*

Gatooott ini FIC APAAAN! *Banting setir, gerakan slow-motion, zoom in-zoom out* Tampaknya saya telah membuat karya coretmasterpiececoret yang cacat abissss. Endingnya? Maksa. Ya, Bea tau. Dan mungkin feelnya mendekati akhir agak gak ngena, dan ada alternative yang tepat untuk itu? Ini aja udah 3000 words bo. Aih=w=

So, review for my life and my heart? #halah.

Jakarta, Monday, March 12, 2012 16:28,

A-koira Numoz Bysantia,

Bea. (3.405 orz, without A/N&CCSL)


End file.
